MythWar/Character Tropes
This is a list of character tropes in MythWar. Major Gods Greek Gods Zeus Greek god of the sky. Under his worship, air units have increased attack power and infantry have increased defense. His miracle is Lightning Bolt, which deals heavy damage to a single enemy unit or building. * Big Good: Of the Greek campaign. * Bolt of Divine Retribution: The Lightning Bolt miracle. * Everybody Loves Zeus: Downplayed. His bad side is alluded to in flavor text, but for the majority of the campaign he's a good guy. * Grandpa God: Depicted as an old (albeit muscular) man with white hair and a beard. * Shock and Awe: Of course. Poseidon Greek god of the sea. Under his worship, naval units and cavalry have increased speed. His miracle is Earthquake, which deals moderate damage to enemy units and buildings in an area. * The Beastmaster: As the creator of horses, he naturally empowers them. * Dishing Out Dirt: Oddly enough, his miracle is this rather than Making a Splash. * Grandpa God: Just like his younger brother. * Making a Splash: Albeit only in cutscenes. * Prongs of Poseidon: Always seen carrying his signature trident. * Seadog Beard: Has a very impressive one. Hades Greek god of the underworld. Under his worship, Gold production is increased and fallen infantry may be revived as skeletons. His miracle is Invisibility, which turns friendly units invisible. * Dark is Not Evil: He rules over the underworld and looks rather fiendish, but he's not evil. * Dem Bones: Infantry that die while worshipping him are randomly resurrected as animated skeletons. * Everybody Hates Hades: Averted, despite his demonic appearance. * Fire and Brimstone Hell: Played straight with Tartarus, but averted with the rest of the Underworld. * Invisibility: His miracle, fittingly enough. * Red and Black and Evil All Over: Subverted. He's the red-and-black god of the dead . . . and is also a pretty nice guy. Egyptian Gods Ra Egyptian god of the sun. Under his worship, all units have a larger line of sight and cavalry are less expensive. His miracle is Sunlight, which reveals an area of the map. * Big Good: Of the Egyptian campaign. * Boring, but Practical: More so than any other god. His powers and miracle aren't flashy, but they're very useful to get a good base started quickly. * Defog of War: His miracle, Sunlight, reveals a portion of the map shrouded in Fog of War. * Noble Bird of Prey: He's not a full-on bird, but he does have a falcon's head and is the Big Good of the Egyptian campaign. * Non-Human Head: Has the head of a falcon. * The Power of the Sun: As the sun god, he uses it. Isis Egyptian goddess of life. Under her worship, infantry have increased health and Food production is increased. Her miracle is Heal, which restores health to friendly units. * Bare Your Midriff: In her portrait. * Healing Hands: Her miracle, Heal. * Hot Goddess: Especially compared to the other Egyptian deities. * The Smurfette Principle: The only female major god. Osiris Egyptian god of resurrection. Under his worship, infantry and cavalry slowly regenerate health. His miracle is Resurrection, which revives a fallen unit. * Back from the Dead: He himself underwent this in his backstory, so naturally it's his miracle. * Body Horror: Downplayed, but he certainly didn't come back quite right. * Dark is Not Evil: Looks very off-putting but is far from evil.